In The Future
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: What Happens to the Wizard gang in the future?
1. Info

In The Future

**Chapter 1: Info**

Characters 

McKenzie Rose – 5, Wizard, Alex and Mason's Daughter

Mason JR. - 7, Werewolf, Alex and Mason's Son

Leah Marie & Bailey Nicole - 9, Vampire & Wizard , Justin and Juilet's Daughters

Isaac Kris – 3, Wizard, Justin and Juilet's Son

Tyler Jones- 6 Normal ,{Muggle}, Max's Son

Macie Star- 2 Normal, {Muggle}, Max's Daughter

Louis Maze & Nova Sea- 4, Normal, {Muggles} Harper and Zeke's Kids

Rebecca- Max's wife

Setting 

10 yrs. In the future

Place

Manhattan, New York

Mission 

Raising The Kids

Hi I'm SeddieForever81 I normally write iCarly story's but I like other shows to especially WOWP. I hope you are going to like this one. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Alex Russo-Grayback

In The Future

**Chapter 2: Alex Russo-Grayback **

Hi! I'm Alex. I live in Manhattan, New York with my husband Mason, my daughter McKenzie Rose call her Kenzie for short, and my son Mason Jr. who we call Jr for short. I'm 5 months pregnant with another baby girl who we are naming Karlee Ann. McKenzie and Karlee and both going to be wizards and Jr is a werewolf just like his dad. Me and Mason have been married for 8 years. He proposed sophomore year of college and we got married junior year. After a year we had Jr. and then two years later we had McKenzie. Me and Mason are both artists and make a lot of money for it. In January 2012 I became the family wizard out of both of my brothers Justin and Max. A little bit before that me, Mason, and my best friend Harper all graduated from High School and attended The **Art **Institute of **New York **City in the beginning of 2013. I use magic all the time for anything you can think of. Both Masons use there werewolf powers all the time too. Today is a big day for us Graybacks McKenzie is feeling the same way I was before I found out I was a wizard. So me, Mason, and McKenzie are visiting my parents while Jr. is at school.

"Hello Alex, " my Dad said as he let us in. "What are you doing here?"

"Kenzie tell Grandpa what you told us," Mason said.

"Grandpa my tummy hurts."

"We think she's starting to get her powers but we aren't sure," I said.

"Well Kenzie is the same age you were," Dad said

"I know."

"Well we have a lot of work ahead of us Alex but me and you will train her as best as we can."

"Oh no not again," My mom said.


	3. Justin Russo

In The Future

**Chapter 3: Justin Russo**

Hello. I'm Justin Russo. I live in Long Beach, New York with my wife Juliet, my twin girls Leah and Bailey, and my son Isaac. Leah and Isaac are going to be wizards and Bailey is a vampire. In 2012 I lost the wizard competition to my sister Alex but I took my professors place as Professor Justin in the Wizard school Wiz-Tech. Juliet and I have been married for 10 years. I proposed 4 months after the wizard competition and a year latter we had the girls then three years ago we had Isaac. Juliet is a actress/singer and I'm gone at Wiz-Tech almost everyday so we leave the kids with there werewolf nanny Rosette. Today is Isaac's first day of school and I'm really nervous because he is a little chatterbox. So I'm going to tell him NOT to tell anyone about the magic going on in the house.

"Isaac, buddy, can you come here please."

"Yes daddy?"

"You know how your sister and I are wizards with are wands and everything."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell pepwole about it."

"Now Isaac, do you know what the #1 rule in the wizard world is?"

"No."

"You can't tell anyone about wizardry. It has to be a secret."

"Why?"

"It's just the rule."

"Nowone."

"Nope."

"Okay Daddy."

"Okay girls look out for your brother for everything."

" Okay dad."

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Juliet asked

"Yeah but the fun hasn't begone yet." I said


	4. Max Russo

In The Future!

**Chapter 4: Max Russo**

Sup everyone. I'm Max the youngest Russo sibling. I Live in New York, New York with my wife Rebecca, my son Tyler, and my daughter Macie. They are 6 & 2 and they are both muggles. In 2012 I lost the wizard competition to my older sister Alex and lost all my powers. Taliha moved to Florida after graduation so we broke up. I met Rebecca freshman year of college and summer of sophomore year we got married and had Tyler. When Tyler was 4 we had Macie. Rebecca is a English teacher and I run the Sub-Shop. Alex and her family, Justin and his family, and Harper and her family come by everyday. We are all very close and once a month we have a family dinner. All 20 of us can be a huge disaster but the kids really enjoy it. Today is kinda an upsetting day though because I heard from Alex and Mason that Rebecca has been cheating on me and she had been spending all of our rent money on clothes so we are now being evicted from our home. Right now Alex and Mason our coming over so we can talk about what they saw.

(Alex and Mason flash in)

"Hello Mate." Mason said.

"I'm so sorry Max." Alex said.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well I was packing up my art stuff in my classroom when I heard moans coming from the next room." {Alex is an art teacher to make some extra money}

"When I was walking to her room to surprise her I saw Becca making-out with another teacher. I snapped a picture for proof."

(Mason shows Max the picture)

"OMG that's Tyler's teacher."

"I know that was the gross part about it." Alex said

"Look schools about over we got to take care of the kids. Thank you for letting me know though."

"Are you going to be okay Mate?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you need anything just let us know. We will be there for you." Alex said

"Thanks Sis."

(Alex and Mason flash out)

Later that night...

"Okay I just put Macie down now we have the place to ourselves." Becca said.

"Great now we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I know your cheating on me."

"How do you know that?"

"Alex and Mason found you making-out with Tyler's teacher."

"They were spying on me?"

"They heard you. Okay first I find out you have been spending our rent money and now I find out that you have been cheating on me with not just anyone but with Tyler's teacher. I mean god Becca when you do these things do Tyler and Macie ever come to your head."

"Are you calling me a bad mom?"

"Um lets see. I work my ass off trying to keep this a roof over our heads and food in our belly's. And you go off spending our rent money on whatever you can think of and go off and kiss every guy who puts there eyes on you. What do you think?"

"What are you trying to say Max?"

"I'm saying I'm done. You did this once before and stayed with you because you were pregnant with Macie. But now that your not I'm done. I'm taking the kids and staying with Alex."

"You're going to take my kids away from me now."

"Yes. Until we see each other in court say goodbye to Tyler and Macie."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

So I called Alex and she used a spell to create another room in her house. I woke Tyler and Macie up, packed some stuff for them, then Alex flashed us away right in front of Becca.

(In Alex and Mason's House)

"Here Tyler can stay in Jr's room and Macie can stay in Kenzie's room. You can have the room right by the nursery."

"Thanks so much for doing this guys I don't know what I would do with out you."

"No problem Max you are always welcome here."

"Would you like a beer mate?"

"Yes please."

"You know Max I heard Taliha moved back for her job maybe you two can catch up."

"Yeah. You know maybe catching up with her would get me away from all the drama for a little while. I'll call her tomorrow ."

"That's great. You really need it. And you know what we will even watch the kids for you."

"Thanks so much Alex & Mason. It's been along day I think I'm going to hit the sack."

"Okay goodnight Max."

"Night Mate."

"Night Guys."

(Max has left)

"Poor Max. I feel so bad for him."

"I know you do love. He doesn't deserve to be going through all of this."

"I just hope all this drama is settled before Karlee is born."

"Me too."


	5. Harper Finkle-Beakerman

In The Future

**Chapter 5: Harper Finkle-Beakerman **

Hey! I'm Harper. Alex Russo's best friend. I live in Manhattan, New York with my husband Zeke, and my twins Nova & Louis they are 4 years old. A little less then a year after Alex won the wizard competition me, Mason, Zeke, and Alex all moved into a house right by our college The **Art******Institute of **New York **City were I studied to be a clothes designer, Alex & Mason studied to be artists, and Zeke went for clogging. Junior year Zeke proposed to me and that winter we got married. Then two years latter we had the twins. Alex and Mason moved out so Zeke and I could have the house for our family but we are still as close as sisters. Zeke and Justin grew apart but they see each other once a month during the Russo family dinner. It's great to see all 16 of them but there's going to be another two soon because me and Alex are pregnant at the same time. We are going to have another girl and we are naming her May Taylor. I have my own business as a clothes designer and Zeke is a clog instructor. Today is mine and Alex's baby shower since we are both having girls Mr. and Mrs. Russo thought that we should have it at the same time. But the boys are acting very rude to there sisters today so much for relaxing and having a good time. Here's what me and Alex have been hearing all day.

"Mommy Louis took Lacy (Doll) and throw it out the window."

"Mommy Jr. wolfed up and ripped Barbie and Ken's head off."

"Mommy Nova just slapped me."

"Mommy Kenzie won't give me back Buzz."

"OKAY!" I yelled. "For the rest of this party the girls stay near their moms. Boys stay by their Dads."

"Actually Harper I think Max, Mason, Kenzie, Jr, Tyler, Macie and I are going to go home."

"Now?"

"Yeah Max has to get ready for his date."

"It's not a date." He blushed.

"Date with Becca?"

"No! Long story tell you later."

"K."

{They flash out with there stuff}

"Well better start cleaning up."


End file.
